


Devil's in the Backseat

by VerneWildel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, High School, Older Man/Younger Woman, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerneWildel/pseuds/VerneWildel
Summary: The road of Kingslanding school was empty, it was already late in the afternoon and almost every kid was away for the weekend camp, only her class would not attend the event, she was glad to that. She was almost in High School now, only a few weeks more and she will be free from primary school. The weekend camp had even the bonus of two days of freedom from her youngest's siblings… And an entire ride home alone with her uncle. Sansa’s long legs trembled with nervousness, She was waiting for him anxiously, her tiny hands went to fix her backpack on her shoulders, arranging something to do. The new husband of her aunt Lysa started giving the Starks kids a ride home for almost a month. Every day he comes to Kingslanding school to take her cousin, Robin, and with Lysa's insistence, he should take off the opportunity and take the starks home too.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Devil's in the Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> A very #creepyship one shot inspired by Lostboycrow's "Devil's in the Backseat"

The road of Kingslanding school was empty, it was already late in the afternoon and almost every kid was away for the weekend camp, only her class would not attend the event, she was glad to that. She was almost in High School now, only a few weeks more and she will be free from primary school. The weekend camp had even the bonus of two days of freedom from her youngest's siblings… And an entire ride home alone with her uncle. Sansa’s long legs trembled with nervousness, She was waiting for him anxiously, her tiny hands went to fix her backpack on her shoulders, arranging something to do. The new husband of her aunt Lysa started giving the Starks kids a ride home almost a month. Every day he comes to Kingslanding school to take her cousin, Robin, and with Lysa's insistence, he should take off the opportunity and take the starks home too. 

Sansa could see how he was upset the first time he filled his luxury car with children, and as Robin irritated him in a way she found funny, even if an inattentive look could claim that he was the image of a dedicated father. The man was a mystery to her, always sharply dressed, always dashing, always scented, always polite, not at all a man that her aunt was capable of getting. She was trying to not have a crush on him, but it was impossible. Two weeks and she was falling hard, falling to him like the teenage girl she was. And something was telling her that he liked it, could be the way he quickly turned his eyes from the road to her lap in the passenger seat, the way he smirked every time she called him uncle, or when they traded glances like they are lonely, or how he accepted at first the request of her father to pick her up at school even though he did not need to pick Robin today. 

The thing was: He was the reason that her plaid skirts were with each passing day shorter, or the school’s shirt was with each day more unbuttoned. Her hand went to her hair, trying to fix it. The sky was dyed red almost in the same color as her hair. At this moment his car rounded the corner, she took a deep breath and shyly smiled at him when he stopped the car in front of her. As always he went off the car, his greying temples contrasting the all-black suit that he was wearing. “Hi, uncle Petyr” She said putting a lock of hair behind the ear. “Hello, Sweetling.” The two of them skirted the car in silence, he smiled at her almost indecently, and she tried not to look him in the eyes, he opened the passenger door for her to enter, staring at the girl as she entered. Her uncle shut the door in a dry stun, Sansa noted as he passed the smoked glass of the windshield in front of the car. He always walked in such a confident and purposeful way that every time gave the girl goosebumps. She took another deep breath before he entered, just so the mint scent gave her courage.

He drove off slowly, the sunset in front of them was beautiful, she looked at him and the man was staring at the road, he drove in a way similar to the way he walked, his hands always steady in the gear or in the car gearbox, the machine always answering his commands. She could watch him drive forever. “Sweetling, you are staring…tsc..tsc..tsc Looking at me with those big blue eyes of yours” He said without looking back at her. “Oh! Sorry, I…, I was... “ His green eyes found hers “It’s okay. I like when you look at me.” His eyes went on the road again. “Why?” she asked him a few seconds later. “I only tell, if you taste my motives” His answer was almost a whisper, she didn’t understand it fully, but a shiver ran her back.

“I love this time of the day, is it gorgeous all that color?” Sansa’s words were low as if the girl was talking to herself, her uncle entered a different curve from the usual path and then looked at her one more time “The horizon tries, but it’s just not as kind on my eyes than my niece” His eyes went all on her body, she never felt so alive in her life. The girl’s fingertips played with the end of her skirt, heat traveling up her legs. “Thank you, uncle Petyr…” she stayed in silence thinking why she said that “It’s very kind of you to bring me back to home today” This time his eyes didn’t leave the road “Oh, it’s nothing, It's already become a habit for me…” His hands went off the gear for the gearbox but in the way, she felt his fingertips slighting touching her thighs. She could feel the dynamics of the car changing when he moved the gearbox. Or was just her trembling by his touch? “Are you okay, Sweetling?” He sounded worried. “Yes, I… am, uncle Petyr.” This time, his right hand went directly to her thigh, she felt the firm weight of a man hand on her soft skin for the first time. “If you want me to stop, just say it” Then his hand stopped on her, not moving, but heating her even more. 

The man that she called uncle remained concentrated in the driveway. After a moment of tension and silence, she parted her legs a bit, bringing her left leg closer to the edge of her seat. She looked to the window, trying to get some ar from outside, her heart was trembling, by the glass window, she didn’t recognize the road. “Where are we?” She asked him. “I will show you the sunset from a better view.” 

They parked on the top of a plateau, she could see all the canyons, it was all red in front of them, sky and mountain. “It’s breathtaking, uncle Petyr. She could see the whole canyon from the car windshield. “Yes, Sweetling.” She went to face him, pulling him over the gearbox and the hand brake. “Thank you” She said while holding him, the girl was absorbed by the smell of mint and musk that came out of the man's neck. His hand went down her back, staying dangerously on the edge of it. Sansa’s lips searched for his skin, hypnotized for more, asking for more of him. The man went back, looking her in the eyes. “Can I kiss you, my lady?” The words would sound strange to her if she was not so lethargic, she nodded and instantly his lips were on hers. 

She never did that before, his lips were teasing her, so he opened his mouth almost insolently, waiting for her to do the same. He felt her shiver, finally, her tongue tagged his, then darted away, she was making him chase her. The small smile on her lips faded into a moan as he swept his tongue over hers intently, and her hands shook a bit as she stroked his cheeks. The man pushed her to his seat, putting the girl in his lap. Then, Petyr kissed her again and sliced his teeth over her bottom lip, leaning forward to chase her, get her closer. His hands cupped her ass underneath her skirt, and Sansa let out a long, luxurious sigh as she placed her hands over his and slid them up her hips, her waist, until they were covering her breasts. The girl didn't know where all that boldness came. But this man treated her like no one ever did, and she liked it.

He thumbed over her nipples where they were pressing hard against the cups of her bra and the girl opened her mouth wider in response, tilting her head and letting her tongue sweep over his teeth, moving a hand from his shoulder to his chest, scraping her nails lightly over his silky black shirt. It drove him crazy to feel the sharpness of them against him, and he subconsciously squeezed her breasts a bit harder, making his niece gasp into his mouth. She pulls back for a moment, slipping out of her shirt before moving her mouth back to his and dropping another kiss onto it.

"Uncle" she murmured, lips nudging into his. He breathed in and out loudly before covering her mouth with his again, unable to keep himself from drifting down to her chin and leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on the front of her neck, feeling her throat work beneath his lips. He drifted down to her sternum before kissing his way back up to her clavicle and then licking the rest of the way to her earlobe, nipping at it and tugging it into his mouth.

Suddenly, his hands went down, she wiggled and pressed into his fingers. He slipped his fingers under her panties; she was wet and hot. He rubbed against her stiff clit and she let out a loud cry, arching up into his hand. Sansa had one hand on his wrist and the other on his thigh. She ran her hand up and down the side of his leg; her fingers flexed and kneaded, her knuckles brushed over his dick. He wanted to watch her, watch her come apart on his hand. His name passed over her lips between gasps and moans. His cock was so hard. “Tell me what you want, Sansa” Her eyes opened, she looked at him. “I want you”.

In the next moment, her underwear was shoved to the side so that he could fit himself inside of her, slowly, letting her set the pace. Petyr gasped at the slow ache of her hands on his chest as she circles her hips around him. Her curls are limp now, water dripping onto his chest as she exhales and inhales with him, dropping down to kiss him every once in a while. She was a natural. 

He pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it into the passenger seat, and splayed his hands across her ribcage, counting the delicate bones that make up the body of his niece. He watched the way her stomach clenches as she fucked herself onto him, her hands flew to the roof of the car when he brushed his knuckle against her clit.

"I," he pauses, swallowing, taking a breath, "Sansa I got off thinking about this so many times. Fucking you in this car. I used to come so hard, thinking about it." She glared at him "God, I think about it too, every time I entered this car in the last month" she moaned, hips jutting up involuntarily. "Like this?" he responded, lifting up himself to her and letting her lips brush lightly against his as he continued to work himself over him. They didn’t kiss, instead of breathing in each other's space, savoring each other.

"Yeah," she groaned, finally kissing him chin sloppily. "Just like that, Uncle Petyr. Just like that."

"Fuck," Petyr moaned, gripping her ass. "And now," she said smugly, "I'm fucking you in it." She came loudly about two seconds later, digging her nails into his shoulders and leaving little half-moons on his skin. With her trembling, he ended up emptying himself inside of her.

They stayed in this way for a few moments, she tried to process all that happened and him thinking how she would be the death of him. “What we just did is very wrong” she said as if reading his mind. “You should know that I am a bad man, Sweetling”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end and, like always, thanks to TimeTurner for being my faithful reader


End file.
